Animaniacs Epic Mickey: Into the Wasteland
by Gracekim1
Summary: The animaniacs end up in the wasteland when fans have all forgotten them. Now they have to save wasteland from Phantom Blot as he cooks up anotherplan to escape the Wasteland! Enjoy!(It's sort-of a sequeal to 'A warner christmas' in some ways) It's my first Epic mickey story!
1. Chapter 1

Animaniacs Epic Mickey special: In the Wastelands

A long time ago, there was a rabbit called Oswald, who was the first toon to be created by Walt while he was at the Universal studios.

But then tragedy struck. Walt lost the rights to Oswald and had to have a fresh start: That's how the trademark character of Disney, our beloved Micky Mouse came to fame.

As years went by, people began to forget poor Oswald and was lost in a dark void.

Yen Sid created an Oswald-themed world similar to Disneyland, for the forgotten characters but a curious mouse created a blot by accident and damaged the world as it became a _wasteland__._

_As Mickey forgot about the incident and got more famous, overwriting Oswald in everyone's memories, he was kidnapped into the wasteland with Yen Sid's paintbrush._

_During the decades that Mickey had come to be loved by so many, Oswald's hate for him grew stronger._

_XXX_

_It was December 1998, long after Animaniacs had finished and people began to forget about their zany adventures on screen. The warners were still trapped in the tower but soon most people, teens, adults and kids alike, forgot with only a handful remembering them._

_Then they were knocked out a mysterious shadowy ink figure and pulled into a dark, hidden world called the wasteland._

_Oswald greeted them._

"_Hey, I've heard of you! Your Mickey's older half-brother right?" Dot asked._

"_Yes, Oswald the lucky rabbit. A pleasure to meet" Oswald said, politely._

"_I'm Yakko and these are my sibs, Wakko and Dot. Why are we here?" Yakko asked._

"_Because people are forgetting you ever existed as more new characters take over your spot in the WB block" Oswald said, sadly._

"_I've been forgotten too" Clara Cluck said, sadly as Horace and Clarabelle stood next to her._

"_Let's not dwell on the past, you're here now so I'll show you guys around the town" Oswald said to lighten the mood as the warners and co followed Oswald around Ostown._

_XXX_

_Meanwhile, within the darkest depths of the wasteland, the phantom blot was planning something big. He himself didn't have a heart but the other Disney villains did._

_He used a special ink blot phone and called someone._

"_Pete, round up all of the classic villains from the old mickey and Oswald shorts along with Julius; we have some __**catching-up**__ to do" he said._

"_I'll do it right away" Pete replied as he sped off to gather the other villains._

"_Ha-cha-cha!" Mortimer said as he strolled into the Phantom blot's dark lair._

"_Mortimer, ready to woo Minnie right into my clutches?" Phantom asked._

"_Yes, sir!" Mortimer said as he saluted._

_Just then, Pete, Julius, Pegleg Pete, younger Pete from one of Oswald's cartoons, all of the other old cartoon Petes and some of the villains from the Disney movies as well gathered at the dark table in front of them._

"_I need to steal Mickey and his companions' hearts so I can escape this world" Phantom said._

"_I've stolen hearts before, let's do it" Maleficent said._

"_Agree" Jafar said._

"_Minnie's farer than me! I will have revenge!" The evil queen declared._

"_Let's send ink blots and other creatures to attack them" Pete suggested._

"_Ok" Phantom blot said as he used his dark magic to unleash ink blots in the wasteland as Pete unleashed noise monsters everywhere._

_XXX_

_Minnie was now wearing her original pink skirt and matching hat with a yellow flower on it from her original design._

_Ink blots appeared and the warners used every trick, gag and mallet up their sleeve to destroy them._

_It had no effect on them._

_So Mickey used his paintbrush to summon an extra cartoon warrior, to help._

_Somewhere in the real world, a 15 year old girl wearing purple trousers and hoodie with brown long hair and brown eyes, was watching tons of old Mickey and Oswald cartoons on her phone._

_Her parents and annoying little sister kept trying to tell her, 'They're for children and not for her age' but she refused to give her childhood and inner-child self._

_Just then, she was pulled through her mirror into the wasteland and turned into a girl version of Oswald only with purple glasses and a purple dress as a difference between the two._

_She welded a purple paintbrush and stood fair and tall._

"_What's your name?" Oswald asked._

"_Just call me 'Beauty the bouncing bunny'" She said as he name was actually Grace._

"_Now let's duel!" she cried as they all charged and defeated the ink blots._

_Then Minnie and Ortenisa got kidnapped by the ink blot minions._

"_Mickey, Help!" Minnie cried._

"_Oswald, save me!" Ortenisa cried as they both got taken away into the darker side of the wasteland._

"_Minnie!" Mickey cried._

"_Ortenisa!" Oswald cried._

"_What are they going do to them?!"'Beauty' asked._

"_Possibly get their hearts stole so whoever's behind this can escape this world and conqueror the next" Oswald said._

"_Then let's go save them!" Grace-I mean, Beauty cried as they followed the ink blots._

_XXX_

"_Petes, Julius and Mortimer, go and create the erazer vacumn; I will go to each world and suck the colours out of them in order to fuel it!" Phantom Blot ordered._

"_Yes, sir" They replied._

"_Is everything going accourding to plan?" a mysterious vocie asked._

"_Yes, Mr M sir. All in order for Universal studios" Pete replied._

"_Excellent" The mystery voice said._

'_Every character that's currently remembered and famous has a heart but the ones that are forgotten and lost have none so they have to stay in the wasteland forever!' A mysterious, old man's voice said._

_**To be continued….**_

_**I hope you like my sort-of sequel to 'A warner christmas' as I really want to play Epic Mickey ever since I found this video on YouTube on Mickey's history, I just wanted to write loads of Disney stories with both Oswald AND Mickey! I love Mickey but Oswald's funny too (I've watched some of their old cartoons online too)!Did you know that the reason why not many people have heard of Oswald was because a guy called Minsk, the head of Universal studios stole Oswald from Walt when he lost the rights of Oswald; so because of that, he created Mickey, Oswald's little half-brother who so famous that everyone know him but not Oswald!**_

_**I'll continue this as soon as I've played Epic Mickey as I'm not quite sure what the other locations in the wasteland are called or even look like yet! If you have any suggestions, plot ideas or OC Disney fans who want to help save Disney and the whole world just PM me ok? **_

_**Read and review or Phantom Blot will get you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- within the wasteland_

_Oswald, Mickey and co rushed through Bog Easy, a dark swamp area where the Splatters, Ink blot minions resided unknown to Animatronic Donald._

_They fought loads of Splatters and Beetleworx in Ventureland, a pirate-themed island, where Animatronic Captain Hook and Tick-Tock lived._

_As they past Mean Street, a bustling hub with loads of streets and colours everywhere, Shadow Blot laughed as they got closer to his carefully-planned-out trap._

_Then they finally reached Dark Beauty Castle._

_They walked into the throne room and the floor dropped down like an elevator._

_XXX_

_Meanwhile, in Shadow Blot's underground hidden dark lair, Black Pete, Big bad Pete, Small Pete and all of the other Petes lined up as Shadow Blot thought of a task for them to do. Pete Pan had been tied up and was going to get brainwashed by Peteronic._

_Just then, Oswald, Mickey, The warners and their new companion, dropped down suddenly._

"_Well, look who dropped in? Our __**Prise!**__" Shadow Blot said as the splatters surrounded Oswald, Mickey and Co._

"_Where's Minnie?!" Mickey cried._

"_And Ortensia?!" Oswald added._

"_Splatters! Slobbers! Get them! Your little girlfriends are about to be __**History**__!" Shadow Blot cried as his ink minions attacked._

_Beauty, Mickey and Oswald aimed their paintbrushes, firing out thinner and paint which burned the monsters inside-out as they jumped in the air._

_Yakko and Wakko tip-toed upstairs while no one was looking and saw Minnie and Ortensia tied up to a metal table for the Mad doctor, Black Pete and the Mechanical arm to take Minnie's heart along with both Minnie and Ortensia's colours!_

"_Hold it right there, you fiends!" Yakko shouted but Black Pete had somehow mastered one of their own tricks: reappearing behind the enemy's back without them seeing you move to surprise them._

_The boys turned around but their reflexes weren't fast enough as Black Pete punched them in the face and tied them to the wall._

_Dot had followed them but Black Pete hadn't noticed her yet._

_While the mad Doctor had his back turned, trying to improve the mechanical arm; Dot crept behind him and smashed him with her mallet._

"_Yeow!" the Mad doctor cried and Black Pete turned around._

"_You thought you could escape me?! Your fate is sealed like your brothers!" Black Pete cried as he tied Dot to the wall in chains next to her brothers._

_Then the mad doctor recovered and switched the mechanical arm to death mode with its plunger._

"_A plunger?! That can't hurt me" Minnie said in disbelief._

"_But it will suck your heart out and at the same time steal Ortenisa and your colours as well" The mad doctor said as he laughed manically._

"_Oswald!" Ortenisa cried._

"_I'm coming, Ortensia my sweet!" Oswald called back as he, Mickey and Beauty fought off a dozen splatters and slobbers in seconds._

_Beauty began to go in Shadow blot's direction but Oswald stopped her._

"_He's my boss fight. You two rescue the others" Oswald ordered like any king would as he raced towards Shadow Blot confidently in pride and bravery._

"_Come to fight me again?" Shadow Blot asked._

"_Yes and this time, I'll __**beat you**__!" Oswald stated as he got his remote and paintbrush ready with thinner, paint and sketches at hand._

_XXX_

_Mickey and Beauty raced upstairs just in as Mortimer with Black Pete beside him aimed his latest creation that he made within 4 hours, the eraser vacuum-a ray machine that erases any object or living being in its range from existence- at the warners and at the same time, the mechanical arm was stealing Ortensia and Minnie's colours._

"_Hey, Pete! Let them alone!" Beauty cried._

"_You can't make me" Black Pete said._

"_We can duel here and now" Beauty said._

"_I could beat you two in 2 seconds flat" Black Pete said._

"_Yeah, you and what army?" Beauty asked._

"_This" Black Pete said as more Petes appeared at the stairway and hauled Mickey away to another Metal bed._

"_I'm ready, Black Pete" Mortimer said._

"_Wait for Shadow's signal, Mortimer" Black Pete stated._

"_Ha-cha-cha! Minnie will be mine to keep!" Mortimer shouted._

_In response, Black Pete tip-toed downstairs and Beauty was held back by the other Petes and forced to wait the warners be erased….forever._

_XXX_

_Downstairs, Oswald was about to zap Shadow Blot out of existence with his remote's electric firework mode when Black Pete caught Oswald by the tail and held him back as he struggled._

_Then Shadow Blot disappeared through an inky portal he created and went to tons of other Disney world in Toon world as he stole their colours where ever he went which slowly powered up the eraser vacuum until it was at its maximum._

"_That's the signal! FIRE!" Black Pete cried as Mortimer fired which suddenly went into slow motion._

"_I guess this is the end, sibs" Yakko said, sadly._

"_I'll miss you guys!" Wakko sobbed._

"_Oh! My hearts burns with a thousand sorrows!" Dot cried as she sobbed too._

"_Hey, those acting lessons really __**DID**__ pay off" Yakko said, applauding Dot's performance._

"_Hey, guys! Aren't you forgetting something?...THE ERSER RAY!" Mickey cried as he was on the other side of room as the mechanical arm was about to launch another plumber at his heart as well as Minnie's._

"_Ahhh!" The warners cried as the ray resumed to normal speed again._

"_NOOOOO!" Beauty cried as she, in slow motion, jumped in front of the Warners' and blocked the ray from them, vanished from their sight in a flash._

_Everyone sobbed._

"_That girl is my new hero!" Wakko wept._

"_She was only true friend other than Ortensia" Dot mopped._

"_She was like a older sister to me too" Yakko sighed._

"_Now you'll join them!" Mortimer said as he aimed at the warners again just as a mysterious figure wearing a black hooded cloak with the name 'Mr M' on a golden necklace and made him freeze._

"_M-m-m-Mr M, what a pleasant surprise!" Mortimer stammered in shock._

"_Don't erase them just yet, I'll deal with the pest in the other worlds Disney created" Mr M boomed just as Shadow Blot returned with his Inky portal ready._

_Mr M took the Eraser with him and vanished into the portal._

_XXX_

"_Oswald, Beauty is gone" Mickey said, sadly as Oswald was now also chain to the wall next to the warners._

"_No! I can't let them do this to other toons, here or in the toon world!" Oswald cried as he broke free from his chains in anger, freed Mickey, Minnie and Otensia and fought Black Pete and Mortimer._

_Mickey fired thinner at the two villians as Oswald fired electricity at them at the same time._

_They both vanished._

_**I hope you enjoyed this exciting next chapter! I'm doing as much research on the game as possible to make it very interesting!**_

_**More coming soon as I don't want to give away TOO much of the plot!**_

_**Read and review or Shadow blot and mysterious 'Mr M' will get you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Return from Thinner void!_

_Mr M reappeared in Ostown, blasting innocent toons into Oblivion in Ventureland, Tomorrow city and all of the other locations in Wasteland as well before he'd been spotted._

_Everyone in Wasteland panicked and ran away from him._

"_Somebody help us!" Horace cried._

_Clarabelle and Clara were about to be erased when Oswald and Mickey appeared._

"_Stop right there, you fiend!" Oswald cried._

"_You're still alive?!" Mr M cried._

"_Still alive and kicking to kick your butt!" Mickey cried as they charged with Thinner and Electricity at hand._

_But as a real person, Thinner only burnt them._

"_You have to do better than that!" Mr M snapped._

_Just when Mickey, Oswald and every toon-hero or Villain- was about to lose hope, a bright beam of light shot Mr M in heart which weaken him, cutting his HP to 21%._

_Out from the hope light, emerged Bea!_

"_Firework time, Baby!" Bea cried as Mickey showered Mr M and Shadow Blot who had emerged from Mickeyjunk Mountain._

_Oswald activated his firework electricity mode on both Shadow Blot AND Minsk._

"_So long, Nightmares!" Oswald cried as little ink raindrops fell from the sky after they'd exploded._

_Bea used her hope light to bring the other toons back to life and everyone celebrated their victory._

_Oswald, Mickey and Bea were looking through the fire Station when Mickey found a hidden door and opened it._

_Both Oswald and Mickey felt sad upon seeing the familiar artwork of the two of them together._

_They walked side-by side and went up to the photo cabinet and saw a picture of their __Dad__ with Mickey._

"_I can see why HE liked you better…" Oswald sighed._

"_Don't worry, Both He and I love you very much" Yen Sid's voice boomed from above._

"_Mickey, Sweetheart. Bring joy to children everywhere and Oswald, help him make sure Disney sticks to cartoons" Lillian's picture said._

"_Yes, Mum" They replied, tearfully._

_What they both didn't know that one-sorry- 420 members of their family was in grave danger…._

_XXXX_

_Somewhere in Tomorrow City, The true Shadow Blot and Mad Doctor had managed to kidnap the Bunny Children without them noticing._

"_The Bunny Children will be victims of another great experiment: Being turned into Real people!_

_One of a forgotten toon's condition is: Any toon that ventures outside of the Wasteland in Human form only has 12 months to live" The Mad doctor stated as the two of them laughed manically._

_The mad Doctor switched on his 'Transformation' machine which was a washing machine with a hairdryer and load of levers above a pot of boiling hot Splatter-Thinner mixture in case they tried to escape._

_After they were placed the Washing machine, it filled with water, sweeping the bunnies away into a faraway ocean world. They saw Ariel and Melody, her daughter through their imagination warp._

_Then they went through the hairdryer compartment which changed them from green bunnies into 420 human boys and girls with long or short anime-like hair, brown eyes and wore green leather jackets, jeans and trainers._

"_Now go and live your last days __**Peacefully!**__" The Mad doctor cried as he sent them into the Real world outside._

_They both laughed._

"_They all have ta bombs on their back, if one of them tried to fall in love…BAM! They're out!" Shadow blot stated._

_XXX_

_Ortensia heard every word as she was passing by Tomorrow City and rushed back to Ostown to tell the others._

"_Oswald, the Children are in Danger!" She cried._

"_I'm sure they're busy playing hide and seek" Oswald said._

"_The Shadow Blot you destroyed was the fake one again!" Ortensia shouted which caused everyone to freeze, then ran around screaming._

"_What?!" Mickey cried._

"_They've been sent to the real world and won't survive for long" Ortensia stated._

"_We have to save them!" Oswald stated._

"_You can't survive in the real world but I can" Bea stated._

"_Let's go now!" Yakko cried._

"_Yeah!" Wakko and Dot said in unision._

"_Ok, you guys can come but you need protective gear and a disguise" Bea said._

"_What about this?" Wakko asked as all three of them were dressed up like a Vampire._

"_No" Bea replied._

"_Now?" Yakko asked as Yakko was dressed Like Jaune, Wakko was dressed Like Ren and Dot was dressed like Nora from RWBY._

"_Better" Bea said as she randomly changed in a Ruby Cosplay outfit from RWBY._

"_Let's go!" Yakko cried as they launched themselves out of wasteland on a rocket from Tomorrow City into Reality._

_**More on the way soon! Where could the Bunny Children go now? Want to help me give them all identities? Suggest a name for the bunnies in the reviews or PMs and I might give you a virtual surprise! Good luck!**_

_**Read and review or The Mad Doctor will Kidnap you!**_


End file.
